D'Vorah
D'Vorah is a fictional character introduced in Mortal Kombat X. As a female member of the Kytinn species, she lives in Outworld and serves as Kotal Kahn's first minister. Appearance D'Vorah's physical appearance draws on several insect motifs. Her skin takes the appearance of a yellow chitinous hide with four wing/pincers jutting out from her back. On the heels of her feet are what looks like high heel wedges. Her eyes are compound, possessing the same fractured appearance as a fly's eyes. All of her teeth are pointed exhibiting possible carnivorous eating habits. D'Vorah wears a black top and hood, spiked gauntlets on her arms armored ringlets on her forearms, and armored shin guards. A single scarab-shaped piece of jewelry with a center green gem rests around her neck. About D'Vorah She appears for the first time in ''Mortal Kombat X'' as a playable character, and is the only Kytinn seen in the game. D'Vorah serves Kotal Kahn as his second in command and closest adviser, assisting him in the civil war against Mileena. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities D'Vorah's insect affinity gives her control over several different types of large bugs and winged insects. She can use the bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. Her natural extra limbs give her lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a degree. Signature moves *'Spawning Puddle:' D'Vorah releases two streams of yellow resin from her hands onto the ground, summoning a puddle of it under her opponent to knock them over. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Spawning Pool and has D'Vorah create a larger puddle for more damage. *'Air Throw:' D'Vorah grabs her opponent while in mid-air, flips and then throws them back down. Can be down forward or backward. *'Ovipositor Charge:' D'Vorah strikes her opponent with two of her stingers from her side. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Ovipositor Rush and has D'Vorah attack her opponent with all her stingers. *'Bug Blast:' D'Vorah summons a pincered insect on her arm and has it fire a blast of yellow resin at her opponent. Brood Mother Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Double Bug Blast and has the insect fire two blasts of resin. *'Krawler:' D'Vorah throws a large insect on the floor that charges into her opponent and explodes. Brood Mother Variation (MKX) *'Wasp Grenade:' D'Vorah throws a red insect at her opponents face that leaves a small swarm of wasps around their face that quickly disperses. Swarm Queen Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Bug Bomb and does more damage while the swarm of wasps takes longer to disperse. *'Vortex Swarm:' D'Vorah releases a swarm of wasps from her hands into the floor that rise up under her opponent, knocking them into the air. Swarm Queen Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Infestation and has D'Vorah release a larger swarm to carry her enemy higher into the air. *'Bug Burst:' D'Vorah fires a green venomous resin from an insect on her arm. Venomous Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Bug Spary and has D'Vorah fire a larger and longer stream from the insect. *'Poison Ovipositor Charge:' D'Vorah strikes her opponent with two of her stingers tipped in poison. Venomous Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Posion Ovipositor Rush and has D'Vorah strikes with all her stingers and poisoning her opponent. *'X-Ray Move - Stick Around:' D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to lift her opponent in the air, then flies behind their back and uses her stingers to stab their spine and head, with the second one piercing all the way out their mouth and shattering the top row of their teeth. She then delivers a painful stomp on their spine, snapping it. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' D'Vorah grabs her opponent, turns them around, then rapidly stabs her enemy with her stinger, impales their chest and lifts them, then grabs their face and slams them to the ground. (MKX) Fatalities * Bug Me: D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to hit one side of the opponent's body and the other side, leaving holes. The wasps then fly to the opponent's head, devouring all the skin and leaving behind the skull. Its lower jaw falls apart and after the victim collapses on the floor, the skull rolls off, D'Vorah then steps on the skull, crushing it into pieces. (MKX) * Heart Broken: D'vorah stabs her opponent through the chest with one of her ovipositors, stabbing out the heart. She proceeds to stab the opponent through the head with a second ovipositor, stabbing out the brain. She quickly withdraws her ovipositors and ends it by smashing the heart and brain in her hands. She can also use this fatality during her chapter in Story Mode to kill Baraka. (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Migraine:' D'Vorah stings her opponent multiple times whereas the final sting ploughs a hole through their forehead. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Fly Swatter:' D'Vorah performs a backwards air throw which destroys the opponent's torso upon landing. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Incubate:' D'Vorah stings her opponent and forwards by injecting a larva into the opponent's heart. The larva then bursts out of the opponent's chest and flies away. Brood Mother variation (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Bug Zapper:' D'Vorah throws a bug to stun the opponent before spawning flies under her opponent which bisects the opponent. Swarm Queen variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Acid Burn:' A larva of D'Vorah's melts the flesh off the opponent's face. She uses this brutality during in Story Mode to kill two Osh-Tekk Warriors who carry the box containing Shinnok's amulet. Venomous variation (MKX) Quotes *''"Feed my children!"'' (after performing a Brutality) *''"Feel my sting!"'' (after performing a Brutality) Trivia *D'Vorah's insectoid nature as one among many leads her to only refer to herself in the impersonal third person in speech: "this one" rather than "I." *D'Vorah translates to "Bee" in Hebrew (דבורה). In a related Semitic language, Arabic, the word "daborah" (دبورة) translates to "female hornet." The word "dvorah" in Hebrew is also feminine. As a female given name, the name Dvora (English: Deborah) comes from the Book of Judges. Deborah was the fourth Judge of the Israelites, and the only female Judge mentioned in the Bible. *The name of D'Vorah's homeworld means 'shadow' in Hungarian (árnyék). *Before Mortal Kombat X was released, D'Vorah's blood was red. The color was changed to teal later, however. *D'Vorah is the third female character with the ability to fly; the first two being Sindel and Nitara. *D'Vorah is the only character in the ''Mortal Kombat X ''story mode whose quick-time event involves one of her Fatalities. References de:D'Vorah es:D'Vorah pt:D'Vorah ru:Ди'Вора Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters